in the darkness
by Emerald princess3
Summary: A friendship fiction between a very young brain(Alyx) and snowball contains some possible creepiness. please enjoy. Snowball is frightened and needs Alyx to help him


A/N: I don't own Pinky and the Brain or any related material or characters.

This story sort of goes with 'A first Christmas story" It does not follow the pinky and the brain story line. I Hope you enjoy the story,

Snowball opened his eyes to find himself alone in the darkened Lab. The eerie silence surrounded him ."Alyx?" He called out standing up and realizing that he was no longer in his cage but out on a table.

He could hear a faint clacking sound as if someone was moving around in the hall.

The small hamster panicked and and ducked behind a mug that had been used as a pencil holder, he covered his mouth to stifle the sound of his whimpers. The door creaked open and whatever had been walking through the building walked in. Snowball could hear the footsteps coming closer to him a low growl coming from the intruder.

_Alyx, where are you?"_ he thought silently. Suddenly the footsteps ceased and all was once again silent. He stood frozen in his hiding place wishing Alyx had been there. Wondering what had happened to him. Slowly and with his back against the mug he slid around the side trying to make it to the door, he would simply have to run for it there was not doubt about that. He readied himself to fun to the edge of the table and climb as fast as his tiny feet could carry him.

A deep laugh was heard from behind and slowly and shakily he turned.

He was face to face with something that made his blood run cold, He had never seen anything like it before, It's dark sunken eyes with a ring of bright red inside. Its mouth open to reveal rows of razor pointed teeth.

"Snowy," It called reaching a long hand out to grab him, its nails like knives as it slashed at him. His eyes wide with fear , he let out a loud scream and attempted to jump off of the table , but was grabbed by the monster as it laughed cruelly.

"Snowy, What do you think you doing?" he felt his body being shaken

"Snowball!" It yelled shaking him harder. How he wish Alyx was there he'd know how to stop the thing. As it raised the hamster to its mouth Snowball shrieked one final time before-

"Will you get up all ready, you've woken the entire lab!" Snowball opened his eyes started and realized that Alyx was beside him. He grabbed in and pulled him into a tight hug. Alyx was surprised by this but hugged back. Snowball had begun to sob.

"I'm so glad you're okay." the yellow hamster cried

"Of course I'm okay Snowy, everything's fine you just had a bad dream, that's all. The other animals groaned in irritation before turning onto their sides and closing their eyes once more.

"It was so real, and you were g-g-gone and I-i-it came and I couldn't get away and"

"Shh, you're save now. I'm here and I won't let anything hurt you." Alyx tried to comfort Snowball as best he could. The mouse was usually the only one who could after such a frightening ordeal.

Snowball let go and rubbed his eyes as more tears fell.

"Really, Alyx You mean it?" The albino mouse smiled

"Sure I mean it, you're my very best friend, friends look after each other,

I did tell you not to watch the stupid scary movie though. You should have listened to me."

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't do it anymore." Snowball yawned.

"It's still night, you should try to get some more sleep, big day tomorrow. More experiments and all."

Snowball laid back down. Alyx turned to go.

"Alyx, could you stay over here tonight, please?" Snowball asked nervously

"Snowy, you know one of these days you'll have to-'

"Please, just tonight, I'm not brave like you." Alyx smiled

"Alright, just for tonight, tomorrow I'm getting rid of that movie" Aylx said leaning against the side of the cage.

Snowball closed his eyes feeling safe with his friend close.

Once again the lab was dark and still. Snowball could hear the sound of footsteps and the door. He felt fear grip him as he ran to his hiding place, The monster entered, its all too familiar laugh filled the room.

"Alyx!" He shouted and this time the monster lunged at him only to be pulled back, Snowball squeezed his eyes shut as it shrieked and fell silent.

"It's okay now Snowy" Alyx called.

"Alyx what -?" Snowball was at a loss for words

"I told you, friends take care of each other. I won't let the scary monster hurt you. Come lets go get some ice cream"

The two friends slept soundly the remainder of the night.


End file.
